


Clubbing

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Alan and slutty!Sam go clubbing on weekends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhpw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/gifts).



> Just a smutty, yummy drabble for [nhpw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw)... which may well have a second part!

Sam was shamefully slutty in his black vinyl jeans and white top tank. Ten minutes in the club and several guys had already made a pass at him, invited him to drinks and even patted his ass. Alan found a nice, comfortable spot at the bar and sat on a stool to watch. Sam was flirting with a boy who had to be more or less his age, laughing and sipping a margarita somebody had offered. The young man caressed Sam's chest through the cotton fabric of his tank top and found his nipples, pinching them hard and making Sam hiss. He whispered something in Sam's ear and they both moved to the dance floor, where they moved in a slow, sinuous dance for the benefit of the many patrons who were watching carefully. The boy rubbed his crotch against Sam's ass, who let himself be groped and felt unabashedly. The music continued, but only a few minutes later the young man pulled Sam in the direction of the restroom. Sam stopped him and made eye contact with Alan, whispering in the boy's ear and waiting for an answer. Even from the bar Alan could see the young man's hesitation, but Sam spoke again, something inaudible that was accompanied by a filthy kiss on the mouth. The kiss lasted for a long while, a wet, eager battle for control that made their lips red and their chins shiny with saliva. As they finally walked to the restroom, Sam nodded at Alan, who followed them to a cubicle.  
'Jake, this is Alan'.  
'I... I don't know Sam, I...'  
'I just want to watch' Alan said as Sam pushed Jake on the toilet seat and knelt down in front of him.  
In a split second, Sam had unzipped Jake's fly and was mouthing his erection and humming through his boxers wantonly. Jake threw his head back as Alan threaded rough fingers thorough Sam's hair and forced him down on the eager cock. Sam sucked Jake like a pro, slurping and gagging a little as the thick cock hit the back of his throat.  
'On his face' Alan ordered when it was obvious the young man wouldn't last long.  
'Fuck' Jake groaned as he spurted glob after glob of cum, that landed on Sam's face until he was well and truly soaked.  
'Thanks' was all that Alan said as the young man left the cubicle.  
Sam was on the floor, panting heavily as the warm cum dried on his face. He knew Alan wouldn't let him wash his face; he knew he would only have the benefit of a paper tissue before going back to the dance floor. He reeked of sex, the bulge in his pants was impressive and the night had only started.  
'Ready?' Alan asked offering Sam a hand.  
'Yes, Master'.  
Sam got to his feet with a secretive smile, and left the restroom as a renewed thrill ran down his spine.


End file.
